


Baby, You Can't Drive My Car

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Baby, You Can't Drive My Car

Title: Baby, You Can't Drive My Car  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Word Count: 175  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s Special Valentine's Day Challenge, prompt 12: [Ferrari.](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p197/sarcasticprof/?action=view&current=valentines_day_2dxtreme.jpg)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Warnings: Innuendo  
A/N: Draco wants some control.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Baby, You Can’t Drive My Car

~

"No, Draco. This is a Ferrari. And you don’t know how to drive a Muggle car, especially not one with a stick shift."

"Oh please. I’m a wizard. How hard could it be?”

"Let's not find out. I took classes _and_ I have a license. I'm driving."

"Spoilsport."

"I promise you'll enjoy it. It is a lot like flying, only less work for you since you get to sit back and enjoy the scenery."

"Whatever."

“Draco? Are you pouting?”

“Malfoys do not pout.”

"Right, I forgot. Anyway, here we go."

"Oh! Look at that. The view really is stellar from up here."

"Told you."

"Stop trying to look smug, Potter, you only appear constipated."

"Draco!"

"Well, it's true."

"Fine. Let's not fight. We've one more turn before... Ah, there it is. Isn't that a gorgeous sunset?"

"It'll do."

"Draco, c'mon, _try_ and enjoy yourself."

"I will when you let me drive."

"Tell you what, I won't let you drive the car, but I will let you drive another type of stick."

"Now you're talking."

~


End file.
